The present invention relates to a vortex generating apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus that produced a captive vortex capable of attracting and removably adhering one or more solid objects or removably adhering the apparatus itself to a surface.
The use of vortex forces is known in various arts, including the separation of matter from liquid and gas effluent flow streams, the removal of contaminated air from a region and the propulsion of objects. However, vortex forces have not previously been provided in a device capable of attracting itself to and/or removably attract other solid objects.
Related to the field of separations, Bielefeldt U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,310 and related U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,991 teach methods of directing particles tangentially using centrifugal forces within a vortex chamber. A mixed fluid flow is directed tangentially into the cylinder of a vortex chamber inclined toward the opposite end of the cylinder. The process is said to separate heavier solid or liquid particles from lighter gas or liquid flow. The lighter fluid flow is directed toward the center of the vortex chamber and is collected with separate suction tubes, while the heavier particles are directed to the outer periphery and along the length of the vortex chamber for collection by a separate apparatus. In this system, the heavier particles are separated by the centrifugal forces created within the vortex chamber separator. A constant stream of fluid passes through a vortex chamber. While the process may attract particles to the periphery of the vortex chamber, they are collected within the chamber and removed with a separate device. This is in stark contrast to the vortex apparatus of the present invention, which uses the vortex forces to attract or suspend objects in a controllable manner.
In addition to the centrifugal forces of vortex apparatuses, low pressure regions created by vortex airflow have been taught which attract fluid streams. For example, Barry U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,880 teaches an apparatus for desalinating water. A vortex generating apparatus consists of a discontinuous cylinder having a cross section of a spiral. When a continuous stream of air is directed toward an inlet opening in the spiral, the air swirls into the interior of the cylinder and creates a spinning tower of air, or a vortex. A water stream is attracted to the area of low pressure at the vortex and travels through the apparatus, with the salt being separated by centrifugal forces. Unlike the present invention, this apparatus is not with the use of large solid objects. It is not capable of attracting and removably adhering objects for disposal, transport, mounting, or otherwise.
Vortex vents are proposed to remove contaminated air from a defined region in place of conventional vents, where air is extracted from a general area. For example, the Vortex Technology Center at the University of Houston proposes an apparatus that creates a swirling suction flow of air. A swirler is activated in a manner that draws air spirally upward through an exit area above. This swirling motion creates a reverse vertical flow near the axis of the swirler. This is said to be more efficient and convenient than conventional hoods for removing contaminated air from a directed region. However, this apparatus is not capable of attracting and removably adhering objects.
Attempts have also been made to develop thrusters to vertically propel an object using a vortex airflow. For example, the Vortex Technology Center proposes an apparatus which is capable of vertically ascending. This device, described in more detail herein, consists of a chamber header, a cargo area and swirler. At the base of the chamber header is a high pressure input source. Air enters through the high pressure input source to the swirler, which provides angular momentum to the airflow. The airflow is forced out and around the body of the chamber header over diffusers. The lack of air pressure directly above the axis of the swirler creates a low pressure region, which is said to create upward lift. This apparatus differs from the vortex generating apparatus of the present invention as it is not capable of lifting and holding objects, nor is resistance minimized by limiting overall airflow.
These apparatuses proposed by the Vortex Technology Center (the vortex vent and the vortex thruster) use the pressure differences created by the vortex airflow to provide a directed low pressure region. The devices above describe the xe2x80x9cartificial tornadoxe2x80x9d theory in conjunction with the illustrations presented. However, while they may be similar to a tornado because they use spirally flowing air to create a pressure difference, they do not take advantage of the potential forces that may be generated by emulating the flow of a natural tornado.
A tornado is a strongly rotating column of air, or vortex, generally attached to the base of a thunderstorm cloud and extending to a tip. The pressure in the center of the rotating column is lower than ambient and becomes lower still as the tip of the column approaches and attaches the ground or a solid surface such as a roof. If the vortex or vortices are not connected to the base of a cloud, they are not tornadoes, but rather are termed xe2x80x9cgustnadoesxe2x80x9d. The devices proposed by the Vortex Technology Center do not use the principles of a connected tornado, but instead resemble an unconnected tornado.
Many devices and methods are used to attract solid objects or particles. A common method is with the use of suction generated by a vacuum. However, the vortex attraction force created by the present invention is distinguished from a typical vacuum impeller system. The operation of an impeller vacuum system is described and contrasted with the present invention in further detail herein. Briefly, a motor driven impeller causes a circular fluid motion within its vanes, whereby the centrifugal force or centripetal acceleration throws fluid out through an exhaust. Pressure is reduced and fluid is drawn into the inlet and through the impeller blades to the exhaust. In contrast, rather than providing a continuous flow of fluid through the impeller the present invention prevents fluid flow radially through the spinning impeller blades, which improves efficiency over a conventional vacuum impeller as described herein.
Other methods of attracting or displacing solid objects or particles (on both large and small operational scales) include cranes, forklifts, springs, slide assemblies, hydraulics or electromagnets. However, the vortex generating apparatus of the present invention provides an efficient and versatile substitute for existing lifting or displacement methods and devices. For example, unlike electromagnets, the present invention is not limited to displacing or attracting objects having magnetic properties. Additionally, unlike traditional forklifts and cranes, pallets, straps or chains are not required to lift objects as the device presented herein may be configured to attract a surface of an object. Other benefits will become apparent from the summary and descriptions set forth herein.
Furthermore, devices using the invention herein may be configured to attract itself to a solid surface. Prior methods of removably adhering devices to solid objects include magnets and suction cups. The present invention may replace these prior methods in applications where control, movement and predictability are added concerns.
Heretofore unknown to the present inventors is a device utilizing the principles of a connected tornado for optimum attraction force. These attraction forces are generated by a vortex apparatus that may be used for attracting and removably adhering solid objects or for removably adhering itself to a surface. The prior art is desolate of an apparatus utilizing the negative pressure created from a vortex force to accomplish the objects relayed herein.
The present invention is directed to an efficient apparatus capable of generating a negative pressure region that produces attractive forces in the form of a vortex flow (also referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cvortex attractorxe2x80x9d). The vortex attractor may be used alone or in conjunction with other mechanical or electronic systems. The present invention has the functional ability to pull, suck, suspend, hold, lift and interrupt. The negative pressure regions also can adhere a vortex attractor to a surface. For example, an apparatus is provided that is capable of pulling itself toward a surface or maintaining itself a certain distance relative to a surface. Furthermore, the fluids that may be acted on by the present invention include any gas (e.g., air), liquid (e.g., water), any combination thereof, slurries, or any gas and/or liquid having solids and/or particulates dispersed therethrough.
These general uses and additional examples described herein are accomplished by providing an apparatus comprising one or more impellers or vanes, and a shell. The impeller or impellers are positioned within a shell that has one open end, or impeller end. Materials of construction for a vortex attractor will vary depending on the desired application.
The shell comprises a containing ring or wall and a backplate for said wall. The containing ring or wall may be attached to the impeller vanes and rotate with them or may be separate from the vanes (relatively close to the vane ends) and may be mounted on a stationary frame. The backplate may be connected with the impeller vanes and rotate with them or may be separate from the vanes (relatively close to the vanes), and may be mounted to a stationary frame. The containing ring and/or backplate may be sealed such that fluid cannot flow radially through the vanes or backwards behind them, or they may have apertures or vents in them to allow for some fluid to circulate radially and behind. These apertures or vents preferably are configured such that sufficient surface area remains upon the containing ring and/or backplate to act upon the fluid and induce a vortex flow. Furthermore, the apertures or vents may be controllable in order to rapidly reduce attraction. The fluid flow through the vents may be used to power auxiliary functions or for measurement control.
The impellers rotate about an axis within the containing ring. The axis typically corresponds with a driveshaft which passes through the backplate. Generally, the impellers rotate about a central axis of the containing ring or wall. However, this axis may be positioned other than centrally depending on the impeller configuration, the shape of the containing wall and the particular application. The impellers or vanes may be incorporated in the containing walls, or may be separately rotatable. The vanes may be flat, curved or pitched and various configurations are possible, as further described infra.
The device may optionally include a safety screen or ring, or may have a shield mounted on the vanes in a manner that does not obstruct fluid flow in directions necessary for correct operation of the vortex attractor. Such shields are for safety purposes or to prevent the possibility of obstructions within the vanes.
The shape of the shell may vary depending on aesthetics, functionality or efficiency requirements. One particularly useful effect of differing shapes of the shell is the variations in the shape if the fluid flow. The containing wall may have a plan view resembling a circle, ellipse, polygon or polygon having rounded vertexes or corners. The containing walls may be perpendicular to the backplate or may be at an acute or obtuse angle relative to the backplate. Furthermore, the containing walls may be straight, arcuate, U-shaped, V-shaped (with the open portions of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d facing away from or toward the impeller) or S-shaped (which may also be in the form of a backwards xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d), for example.
When the backplate is not connected to the impeller blades an aperture is provided for the driveshaft to rotatably pass through said backplate. If a completely sealed backplate is required, the driveshaft may pass through sealed and lubricated gasket or bearing assembly. The backplate, whether connected to the impeller blades, or separate from them, may also contain one or more additional apertures or slits. These additional apertures or slits may be provided to minimize weight, for decorative purposes or to provide any desired functionality related to specific configuration or application. These additional apertures or slits may be provided in order to generate external fluid flow for auxiliary finctions or monitoring.
Moreover, it is not necessary that the backplate be planar. The backplate may be convex or concave, or it may have a shaped of a cone, pyramid, truncated pyramid or other polyhedral. Additionally, alternate designs may incorporate a backplate which is asymmetrical or irregular with respect to the vanes. Any three-dimensional shape that does not interfere with the impeller action may serve as the backplate.
The driveshaft may be powered by any conceivable means, such as AC or DC electric motors, gas or fuel combustion motors, steam power, compressed gas or air, flywheel or a mechanical winder device. The driveshaft may be of any length or shape, and it may be flexible, allowing for optimum positioning and maneuverability of the vortex attractor. Power may be provided directly from the motor to the driveshaft, or by one or more drive belts or chains connecting the driveshaft to the motor. Optional gears may be provided which allow the driveshaft to reverse the direction of rotation or allow for the speed of the impeller to be controlled at a constant motor speed. Alternative drive mechanisms may also be used, such as water, wind or magnetic arrangements. Furthermore, the power source may also provide energy to additional devices fixed to the vortex attractor.
Preferably, the containing ring height should be similar to that of the impeller. A stationary containing ring may be made to extend above the height of the impeller so that when the vortex attractor pulls an object or pulls itself toward a surface, the edge of the containing ring contacts the object or surface rather than the blades of the impeller. Alternatively, the containing ring wall height may vary around the impellers, for example, to provide a means to direct the vortex flow. Other arrangements may include a flexible or adjustable containing wall, so that when the impeller end contacts a non-planer surface, ambient fluid can be prevented from entering the system.
The forces of the vortex attractor are generated by the spinning impeller or impellers which act upon fluid entering from the open end of the vortex attractor. Fluid is drawn in through the region about the axis of the impellers, and it is forced through the impellers to the walls of the containing ring. The fluid flows tangentially from the containing ring in an upward direction. Generally, the path of the fluid flow resembles a spiral, with a loop that travels through the center of the spiral to the region about the axis of the impeller. The direction of the spin does not matter, as the only change would be the direction of the fluid flow and the same attractive forces are generated as described herein. The fluid flow creates a low pressure region near the axis of the impeller. Fluid is forced back toward the impellers due to the loss in velocity caused by resistance encountered from ambient fluid outside the path of fluid flow. This spiral path having a return loop through the spiral is continuous while the impellers spin. If the impeller velocity is decreased or increased, the distance of the fluid flow from the containing ring and the speed of the fluid flow will accordingly vary.
A desirable feature of vortex attractor is that the flow through the system is limited, as there is not a separate fluid intake and exhaust. The fluid circulating through the vanes of the impeller originates from the region about the impeller axis and within the confines of an imaginary frustum or cylinder extending away from the impeller end of the shell rather than from a separate inlet. This eliminates the inefficiencies created by methods of the prior art because the system need not continuously cause a fluid flow from an intake through an exhaust.
A protective screen, plate or specific shell geometry may be applicable to position a shield in front of the impeller blades to minimize injury and to prevent objects from striking the impeller. The screen may comprise concentric circles or a spiral screen. Other arrangements include covering the region above the impeller blade path with a separate ring plate or with certain shell geometry. For example, the containing wall may be fabricated having a portion that extends toward the impeller axis to protect the vanes. Preferably, such a plate or extended portion allows fluid to flow through the region about the axis of the impeller, and allows fluid to exit through the region near the containing ring walls.
The invention described herein generates a low pressure area that extends from the impeller end to the object or objects to be attracted (or object being attracted to). The low pressure region between the impellers and the object is maintained by the impeller motion. The vortex attraction forces increase as the object moves closer to the containing ring, as there is less resistance from ambient fluid.
One particularly useful feature of the vortex apparatus is that the distance from the impeller blades to the surface has an approximate linear relationship with the impeller operating power requirement and the attractive forces generated. The vortex power increases linearly as distance increases, and the vortex lift decreases linearly as distance increases. This linearity (over part of the range of distances from the impeller blade) provides predictability and efficiency in applications where the vortex apparatus of the present invention is maintained a certain distance from a stationary or non-stationary surface. Objects may be suspended a distance from the vortex attractor (rather than be removably adhered), or alternatively, the vortex attractor may be suspended a distance from a stationary surface. For optimal suspension, a responsive control system is provided which senses any change which may effect the required impeller speed and accordingly adjust the speed. Moreover, the linearity proves useful for control mechanisms, motion sensors, measurement devices or speed detectors. Outside fluid effects, such as wind, turbulence or deterioration of the fluid flow from movement of the vortex device, should be taken into consideration when fluid is between the impeller and the surface (note that this is not a major factor when the object is removably adhered to the vortex attractor, as little or no additional fluid flows from the ambient surrounding acts upon the system).
Furthermore, the pressure differential (and hence the attractive forces) may be varied for certain applications (i.e., maintain separate distances between the impeller end and the surface) by changing the speed of the impellers. The impeller speed can be changed by varying the power input or with a gear transmission system. Additionally, a gear transmission may also relate power from the impeller power source to auxiliary devices.
The principles of the vortex flow and reduced pressure are applicable in multiple applications, on scales ranging from microscopic to very large. The vortex attractor may be used alone, in combination with wheel or tracks, on a conveyor belt, etc. Various devices may be attached to the vortex attractor for sensing, measuring, recording, etc. A warning system may be provided for vortex attractors operating on a limited power source, such as a battery, to prevent the attractor from failing while in use. Furthermore, the vortex attractor may be controlled manually, remotely by computer, conventional remote control or via on-board software. The controlled elements of the vortex attractor may include impeller speed, by variations in power input and/or by gear changes, impeller blade distance from the impeller end of the containing ring or outer shield or power source variations.
A substantially modified vortex attractor comprises an impeller or vanes and a shell having an inner shield and an outer shield. The vanes may be mounted to a backplate, or an impeller assembly may be separately rotatable relative to the inner shield. The impeller is positioned within one end of the outer shield (the impeller end), and the inner shield is concentric to the outer shield, and generally prevents fluid flow within the center of the portion of the outer shield behind the impeller assembly. Fluid is directed through the center of the impellers and spirals out through the region between the inner shield and the outer shield. Attractive forces are generated toward the impeller end of the outer shield due to the vortex flow extending therefrom.
Therefore, according to the present invention,an efficient device is provided that uses the low pressure zone created by a vortex fluid flow to attract objects or attract itself to a surface. This device may be employed for numerous purposes, such as industrial transport, underwater lifting, electromagnet applications, switches, sensors, detectors, toys and other applications where objects or tools are displaced and/or maintained in a suspended or removably adhered position.
Lifting Devices
In the field of industrial transport, a vortex attractor may be used in place of or in addition to a crane or other hoisting machinery. It can be used to lift, maintain, and move objects across a factory or warehouse. This type of vortex attractor may be particularly useful in lifting, maintaining and/or moving delicate objects such as glass panes. Furthermore,the object lifted may have a non-planer surface. As described further herein, the vortex attractor requires less energy than vacuum systems. Additionally,unlike a magnet or electromagnetic crane, magnetic properties of the attracted object are not relevant.
An assembly including one or more vortex attractors may be suspended from a ceiling track system or other suspended transport system capable of traversing about an area1. For example, an extendable and retractable cable may be suspended from a ceiling track system within a plant that travels in the x axis and y axis. A vortex attractor having the impeller end facing the ground is provided at the opposite end of the cable. When the attractor is positioned no more than some maximum distance (based on the weight of the object, the size of the attractor and the impeller speed) over the object to be moved, the impellers are activated. This causes the object to rise, preferably contacting the impeller end either the containing ring or the outer shield. The track system may then be activated to traverse the plant and the cables may be extended and retracted as needed. Alternatively, the objects may be suspended a distance from the vortex attractor. In situations where a suspended object is moved, the effects of the changed fluid flow must be considered in maintaining the proper impeller speed. Note that this is not a factor when the object is removably adhered to the vortex attractor, as no additional fluid flow acts upon the system. When moving a load attached to the vortex attractor, there are no adverse effects on the low pressure generated (assuming the minimum impeller speed for that load is maintained). In an alternate arrangement vortex attractors may be used in place of the overhead track system to traverse the ceiling while suspended vortex attractors perform the above mentioned lifting functions.
1See discussion infra regarding vortex attractors including wheels or ball bearings capable of traversing a wall or ceiling. 
Vortex attractors are also applicable as substitutes for forklifts or on flatbed trucks with winch or overhead forklifts attached for loading and unloading. This may be similar to the suspended systems described above, using a boom in place of or in conjunction with a tracking system. However, other arrangements are contemplated, including a rigid arm system, for instance, where the vortex attractor is attached to the extremity and the arm is capable of moving, extending and retracting. Often, the objects lifted by these various arrangements are fragile or easily subject to scratching or marring from conventional forklifts. A vortex attractor may perform the tasks of a forklift or suspended forklift capable of moving large delicate objects without breakage or scratching. This is accomplished, for example, by providing a non-marring surface on the impeller end of the containing ring or outer shield, providing a cushion between the vortex attractor and a delicate object.
Similarly, a vortex attractor is useful as a lifting device for physically handicapped people. The forces required to displace access platforms and chair lifts in vehicles or homes may be provided by a suspended vortex attractor or a vortex attractor attached to a boom. Furthermore, a lifting device may be created which comprises a vortex attractor attached to a flexible or non-flexible pole to aid in lifting commonplace objects such as cups, boxes, etc.
The driveshaft of a vortex attractor may be.flexible. Such a driveshaft configuration may be incorporated as a portion of a suspended attractor (at the attractor end of the cable), as a portion of or substitute for an attached arm, or on a hand-held device. This is useful, for example, on an assembly line, where the vortex attractor can maintain an object in a desired position while is mounted in place. Another use of a vortex attractor having a flexible driveshaft is as a tool for holding or retrieving an object or workpiece in a tight area. For example, a mechanical snake having an attractor on one end may be directed through a wall or ceiling. Optimally, sensors and remote control capability are included for enhanced accuracy.
Furthermore, if a screen or protective ring is placed in front of the impeller end, the vortex attractor may be used to lift piles of objects which would otherwise lodge within the impeller assembly. The objects would instead adhere to a screen, preferably constructed of concentric rings, and may be removed from the vortex attractor by reducing impeller velocity. For example, loose objects may be adhered to the screen until the flow is sufficiently obstructed to prevent attractive forces.
Also, various waste can be collected using a vortex attractor shell comprising an inner shield and an outer shield. The impellers in such an arrangement are preferably protected by a ring or plate, and the center of the impeller assembly remains open. Waste is collected by the vortex flow and travels through the impellers and may be discharged into a separate collecting bin. Alternatively, the inner shield may serve to both guide the flow (about the outside wall of the inner shield) and collect the debris.
Objects can also be lifted underwater using a vortex attractor. A vortex attractor will provide a low pressure region near a surface of an object and adhere itself to the surface. This is very useful for removing objects underwater or within other fluids without disturbing the ground under the object, thereby preserving the underlying terrain.
Toys and Amusement
In addition to industrial and commercial uses, the vortex attractor of the present invention can be the core of various toys. As safety is a major concern with children, a safety plate, ring or screen of concentric members may be mounted on the face of the impeller end. A lifting toy can be created, which is capable of lifting and holding an object. The forklift and crane replacements described above may be recreated on a smaller scale for various toys and models. A vortex attractor may be provided at an end of a rigid or flexible arm or handle to create a toy in the form of a hollow tube or wand, which, when the impellers are caused to spin, creates a low pressure area capable of attracting and holding objects. The hollow tube may also be flexible, with the vortex attractor at one end driven by a flexible driveshaft. This type of lifting toy may be incorporated in various games including games of skill, or to improve hand-eye coordination and response time. A variation of a lifting toy may be also included with building block and mechanical model sets, including sets using interlocking blocks and/or separate fasteners.
This lifting arm or handle can also be incorporated on toys such as dolls or action figures so that the toy is capable of holding an object without having predetermined grooves or openings. A toy may be created which can throw an object by providing arm motion coupled with timed vortex release of an attracted object. Additionally,vortex attractors may be provided at the feet, hands, knees or posterior of dolls or action figures, allowing it to stand, sit or kneel in any position, and more complex toys and models may be created which can crawl, walk, run or sit. With sufficient draw force is provided by the vortex attractors, the toy may be capable of walking or crawling across a floor, up an incline or vertical wall, and across a ceiling.
Various positions of vortex attractors will increase the crawling or climbing capabilities. For example, a slithering toy resembling as snakes or worms may be created using multiple vortex attractors. Essentially, several attractors are placed within a flexible tube at various positions and facing various directions. The attractors may be controlled in a pattern or randomly by on-board software or manually be remote control. The toy can slither across a floor, climb walls and scale ceilings. Additionally, various types of insects, arachnids, reptiles, dinosaurs, mammals or fictional creatures may be created having vortex attractors at the extremities and tails of the respective creature. Controls, on-board or remote, allow the creature to move by activating, reversing and deactivating certain attractors. Optionally, vortex attractors on other positions, for example the backside or underside to allow the creature to lay flat, roll over, etc. Any of the action figures, creatures, etc. described may be made on a larger, even life size, scale using the attractor positioning and activation to simulate movement. These are useful for various entertainment purposes such as movies and other displays, but in certain applications may also prove to be efficient devices to transport various tools and materials.
A toy car, truck, boat, train, etc. may also be created with a vortex attractor. One type of toy car comprises wheels and one or more vortex attractors having impeller ends substantially perpendicular to the plane of the wheelbase. The wheels may also be powered by conventional means. The toy car will xe2x80x9cpropelxe2x80x9d if the vortex attractor is placed toward a wall or other solid object. Vortex actuation, power, steering, or other functions may be controlled remotely or with on-board software. When the vortex attractor is actuated, the toy car will move toward a wall or object opposite the impeller end because of the low pressure region created between that surface and the toy car. By activating an additional attractor on the toy, for example on the opposite end, the toy will xe2x80x9cpropelxe2x80x9d toward another wall or object. Several of such toys can be combined with a toy bumper car rink, where bumper cars are simulated with the additional feature of attracting toy cars to each other and maintaining the captive state.
Another type of toy car, truck, boat, train, etc. may include a vortex attractor having an impeller end facing the plane of the wheelbase. The wheels (or rollers, tracks, casters or ball bearings) may share the power source of the impeller or may operate from a different power source. If certain types of casters or ball bearings are provided, the toy car may traverse omnidirectionally over a surface, rather than separately in the x-axis direction and in the y-axis direction. The vortex attractor placed essentially on the underside of the toy car allows it to climb up a wall and across a ceiling when the attractive forces are actuated. This type of device, also referred to as xe2x80x9cclimbing attractorsxe2x80x9d, are described further in relation to other applications.
Any of the toys and entertainment devices described may be used alone or in conjunction with a board game, story, book, or computer or video game. For example, for use with a computer game or story, the power input may be measured and other sensors included on the toy with appropriate peripheral hardware and software to relay the information about the toy""s position to the game or story. Also, various mazes and labyrinths may be created by using the principles of the bumper cars, described supra, with multiple vortex attractors on a multi-sided shape (movement similar to creatures) or with various climbing attractors described supra.
A vortex attractor may also be used to suspend an object from a ceiling or wall. For example, an attractor may be provided that adheres to a ceiling and includes a cord or flexible attached to an object. The object may be of any variety, such as toy airplanes, helicopters, rocket ships, flying saucers, lighted or Illuminated forms and still frame and video cameras. The cord may be controlled to spin the object, or a flexible gooseneck attachment may be provided.
On a larger scale, may of the above described toys may be created for props and simulated scenes in the movie and entertainment industry, museums, displays and other exhibits. For example, video cameras may include a vortex attractor attached directly thereon or attached at the opposite end of a cord, rod or gooseneck. It may be positioned anywhere in a set on a surface. Wheels or casters and various remote and/or computer controls are used to easily position the camera.
Props may also be hoisted, pulled, suspended or held by vortex attractors. For example, props or cameras may be suspended from a ceiling by a device comprising one or more vortex attractors facing the wheelbase of a caster assembly having a flexible gooseneck extending therefrom, and a second set of one or more vortex attractors attached to the opposite end (or, props or cameras may be affixed to the opposite end by other means). The caster end can track up a wall, across a ceiling and across a floor, moving the prop in any desired direction and holding it in any desired position. The same device may be reused for other props, and there is no need to construct an extensive tracking system, thereby increasing speed and efficiency. Further, vortex attractors may replace booms in various applications.
Components
Vortex attractors may also be used as a component of an electronic and/or mechanical device. For example, instruments containing circuit breakers, relays, and other switches using electromagnets, may be improved with the present invention. The role of electromagnets may be replaced without generation of a magnetic field with a vortex attractor. For example components used in conjunction with magnetic storage such as computers may be improved with the elimination of electromagnets. The absence of a magnetic field allows such a component to be located closer to magnetic storage media without fear of corruption.
Furthermore, the weight of circuit breakers, relays and other types of switches can be reduced by substituting vortex attractors for electromagnets. Magnetic metals are not necessary. Instead, one or more vortex attractors may be provided which may be fabricated of lighter material such as paper, cardboard, wood, plastic blends, rubber compounds, aluminum, etc.
Vortex forces are useful for operating switches. A vortex attractor mounted opposite a sliding gate can open the gate (by spinning the impellers causing vortex attraction) and close the gate (by stopping the attraction). Changing the speed of the impeller to gradually increase and release the attractive forces of the vortex can also variably control the gate. Moreover, as discussed infra and supra, the power input requirement and attractive force are in partial linearity with the distance from the impeller to a surface. Thus with variations in power input, precise distances of the switch may be achieved and maintained and the speed of the switch in action may be controlled.
The present invention may also be employed in various types of door and window mechanisms. A vortex attractor could be used to operate a lock or deadbolt. This would allow for simplified electronic control of a structurally locking device. For example, a proximity switch using the vortex attractor can operate an aircraft door. The electronic control operates to switch on and off the impeller, which draws the locking mechanism toward it. Also, a vortex attractor could be used to control a sliding door or window.
Removable Mounting Means
The attractive forces generated also may be used to removably adhere a vortex attractor having an object fixed thereon to a wall or ceiling. Security surveillance such as video, audio or motion sensors, including those described herein, is facilitated by use of the vortex attractor. Other sensors may be included for industrial surveillance, such as gas-detect, including specific chemicals (i.e., radon, carbon monoxide, etc.), temperature, pressure, radiation, infrared, electromagnetic field, etc. These devices comprising a vortex attractor and a sensor may be removably adhered to any surface, and is particularly useful in relatively inaccessible locations such as high walls or ceilings. A vortex attractor may be used for surveillance in locations where atomic or other radiation precludes human access such as nuclear reactors or for furnace inspection while the furnace is hot.
Other devices may be attached to a vortex attractor for functional or decorative purposes. A vortex attractor may be used to temporarily mount something to a wall or ceiling. For example, paintings, sculptures, advertising displays, shelves, projectors, masks, etc. may be adhered to a wall or ceiling with a vortex attractor. A vortex attractor may, for example, have a Velcro(trademark) patch, a cord or a hook affixed thereon to adhere a decoration. Wall marring, holes and tape residue can be minimized. It may also be used as a base for a vertical object such as a mannequin, coat rack, etc.
Climbing and Traversing Apparatus
Vortex attractors may include wheels, casters or tracks attached for numerous applications, including toys, inspection, surveillance, lifting, spraying or injecting, etc. (some applications are briefly described supra). The wheels, casters or tracks may be powered by the same source as the vortex attractor or a different source. Casters may be provided which rotate freely and omnidirectionally,and typically provide a well-known ball-bearing type construction that reduces the friction as the wheels rotate. These types of casters provide smooth movement and direction change, as opposed to separate movement in the directions of the x-axis and y-axis.
A traversing apparatus may also have the capability to traverse sharp angles, for example, from a wall to a ceiling. This can be achieved by increasing the power to the impeller, as the distance from the surface to the vanes increases as an angle is traversed, or with vortex attractors mounted in various positions on the climbing device. Multiple vortex attractors are employed generally having impeller ends facing multiple wheelbases. Any functional shape may be used, such as a sphere, cylinder, cone, cube, prism, pyramid, truncated pyramid, tetrahedron, parallelepiped or rectangular parallelepiped. Wheelbases are provided on any or all faces (or portions of arcuate surfaces, as in spheres, cones and cylinders).
This type of apparatus, a traversing vortex attractor, may be controlled remotely or by on-board software. Essentially, the climbing or traversing vortex attractor may traverse a wall or ceiling by activating both the wheels and the vortex attractor. The vortex forces adhere the apparatus to the wall or ceiling and the amount of attractive forces may be varied remotely or automatically via on-board software. A traversing vortex attractor is also useful underwater or submerged in other fluids.
A traversing vortex attractor may be used for both large and small applications. To illustrate, an industrial traversing vortex attractor may include a cargo area for transporting materials or equipment up walls. Such an industrial use is applicable in situations where overhead lifting means are prevented, or when a versatile pick and place machine is desired. Additionally, a traversing vortex attractor may be configured with an additional vortex attractor suspended via a cable or other suspension means that can lift objects (as described infra).
Another device incorporates one or more miniature sensors and/or tools. This apparatus is appropriate for various purposes, such as inspections of both the outside and inside of pipes, tanks and other apparatus, performing structural evaluations of concrete or masonry walls, detecting atmospheric conditions at various heights, or remote control security devices, for example. Tools provided may include pens, paint rollers, sprayers or brushes, cutting edges or tips or stampers for drawing, painting, etching or imprinting various patterns on a surface.
Optionally, a warning signal may indicate that energy reserves are low, whereupon a controller may act upon that signal to prevent the attractive forces from diminishing and the apparatus falling. Alternatively, on-board software may be programmed to sense the diminishing energy and act appropriately, such as reverse direction for energy replacement or shut down secondary loads.
Security surveillance devices such as video, audio or motion sensors, including those described infra, may be controlled with a traversing vortex attractor. Other sensors may be included for industrial surveillance, such as gas-detect, including specific chemicals (i.e., radon, carbon monoxide, etc.), temperature, pressure, radiation, infrared, electromagnetic field, etc. These devices comprising a traversing vortex attractor and a sensor may be removably adhered to any surface and may freely move about the surface via human remote control (assisted by cameras and/or sensors where required), remote computer control, or on-board computer control.
Various materials can be sprayed from a traversing (or stationary) vortex attractor. For example, a vortex attractor may include one or more sprayers, jets or nozzles. Such a device may be used, for example, to paint a wall or ceiling by placing the vortex attractor on the surface and activating a rotating sprayer, whereby paint can be spread. A paint (or other coloring solution, including various types of invisible ink) supply may be carried by the vortex attractor, or may be separately fed through a tube. Sensors may be added for particular applications. For example, a vortex attractor including wheels, a jet sprayer and a depth sensor may be used to locate and apply paint where existing paint is chipped.
In addition to spraying, materials can be injected from a vortex attractor. A traversing vortex attractor may be provided including an injection means. This may have particular application in new construction or maintenance. For example, a joint of a wall may be caulked with a vortex attractor comprising powered wheels, casters or tracks, an injection means and a caulk supply (either attached or fed via a tube). As with the sprayer embodiments, various sensors may also be incorporated. Such a device may be used to sense defects in a wall, as where an existing caulk or mortar joint is void, and accordingly inject the appropriate material therein.
Any of these devices incorporating a traversing vortex attractor may be modified to perform functions underwater. For example, a traversing vortex attractor incorporating various sensors can be submerged in a tank and may detect changes in the temperature, pressure, turbulence, etc. at various levels. Furthermore, a traversing vortex attractor may be used as a swimming pool cleaner and detritus collector. The low pressure region acts to both attract the apparatus to a solid surface such as a wall or floor of the pool and to dislodge dirt and other debris from the solid surface.
Sensors and Detectors
Vortex attractors may also be used as motion detectors. A spinning airflow could extend to an object suspended by the vortex forces. When the path of the spinning airflow is broken, i.e., by a foot or a tire, the suspended object would be released due to the increase in pressure. This loss of attraction of the suspended article could trip an alarm or trap, and may be automatically reset once the path of spinning airflow becomes unhindered.
The relationship between the power input and the distance between a surface and the impeller is extremely useful for sensors and detectors. For example, the distance of a surface or body may be determined by measuring the power input at that impeller position. Velocities, acceleration, drag, friction and turbulence may also be detected in a similar manner. Utilizing this relationship, vortex attractors may replace other measurement devices in weather meters such as barometers.
Another type of vortex attractor sensor can be used for windows, doors or glass panes. Essentially, for a window, a small vortex attractor driven by an electric motor is situated within a window frame, having the open face toward the bottom of the window. When the window is closed, very little power is required to maintain the impeller speed because there is no interference from ambient air. If a window is opened the air load on the impeller is increased and the motor slows down accordingly. The change in motor speed can be detected via sound, RF or other means. A sound, RF or other detector would indicate the variation and trigger an alarm system (i.e., sound an audio and visual alarm, emit a separate RF or other signal to a station, signal a telephone alarm service, etc.).
Miscellaneous Uses
The vortex attractor is not limited to the uses described herein. For example, in various types of vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, trains, boats, ships, submarines (manned and unmanned), airplanes, helicopters, spacecrafts and satellites, vortex devices may be employed for many applications. As with the above-described uses, vortex attractors may be used for door locks, window locks, power windows or sliding doors. Vortex attractors may also be used with power mirrors. With power mirrors, a single vortex attractor could be mounted behind a mirror on a circular tracking device. The mirror would be mounted on a sturdy ball-joint attachment to allow full adjustment. Additionally, several vortex attractors could be mounted behind the mirror and the appropriate combination would adjust the mirror to the user""s need. Adjustable seats may also be provided wherein the base of the chair houses a plurality of vortex attractors. For example, the seat may be mounted on one ball-joint attachment, and the one or more vortex attractors could be actuated to tilt the seat in any direction by pulling the chair toward the floor. This type of seat may be used in a home, automotive, nautical or aircraft.
Vortex attractors may also provide an active weight balancing system, which may also be used as a leveling system for any type of fixed installation, aircraft, ship or vehicle. For instance, in a tanker, vortex attractors may be placed at various positions to generate forces that may counter uneven weight distribution of the fluid in the tanker.
In a vehicle, vortex attractors may be placed at various positions on the underside to aid in balancing. This may be accomplished by a centrally located vortex attractor or multiple vortex attractors. In a system employing a single vortex attractor, when the vehicle is on a slope, the attractor is activated providing a stabilization force to aid the existing gravitational forces. In a system employing multiple attractors, appropriate attractors are separately activated to leveling the vehicle or preventing the vehicle from flipping over.
Another tool or device which may be created with one or more vortex attractors may be used as a hammer or cutting tool. Such a device comprises one or more vortex attractors and a hammer head or a cutting head. Said hammer head or cutting head is attracted to the impeller end of the vortex attractor upon activation, and is released upon deactivation. The action (hammering or cutting) may be from gravity or by other force-generating means. Such other force generating means may comprise existing art (such as means used in air chisels or electric compression chisels) or may be provided via mechanical linkage of the vortex attractor.